rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huaxing and Shanying meet Usagi-Yoshika
In the 2nd millenium, in Ancient Chipan, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and their four friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er meet a duo of rabbit and tiger witches named Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora, together they can help them to defeats evil magic users. Plot Once upon a time in Ancient Asia in the year 1375, there was a beautiful rabbit witch, Usagi-Yoshika and her tiger friend, Shiro-Tora and they were immortals since the 2st century BC after they used eternal life magic, they are looking for some gold until their arch nemesis, Dodureiyo Yorukuma who plans to trap Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora in the minor so she used her powers and said "Graha vizva kakubbanda asmin jala!" Then Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora are trap in the minor, but they need someone to get them out of the minor. 40 years later, in the year 1415, at the city of Xi'an-Yen, Ming-Huaxing Risusabi, Bei-Shanying Musujika and their friends Mitsura Hwazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo Shinzo and Nei'er Fanwindo came to the restaurant and find a beautiful lady who's been captured by Agent Shongju and Tohu (whose are rival to Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha), they came to stop them and saves her and they all did. As they they beat those two up, a lady thank the six magic users for their help so she told them that they saved her from Agent Shongju and Tohu. After that, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends have found the lost minor so they must show it to their master immediately. Later the gang see their resurrected master, Tanshuai and tell him that they found a lost minor and they don't know what's going on with it, but Master Tanshuai told them that their good friends Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora are trapping inside a minor for 40 years. Huaxing and Shanying didn't realize that those rabbit and tiger witches are trapped in the minor for 40 years and they asked Tanshuai who had put those witches in the minor, and Master Tanshuai replied them and their four friends that her name was Dodureiyo Yorukuma. Hawazaki told him that she's seen her before and she was picking on PinYin so she has magical skills to make Yorukuma to leave her daughter alone. Meanwhile, Agents Shonju and Tohu have met Yorukuma and tell her that their enemies came to rescue Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora from the minor, Yorukuma trapped them in, Yorukuma was shocked because the six magic users are going to free them from the minor. Back with Huaxing, Shanying and friends, they came to see Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora whose trap inside the minor, they used their magic words and they said "Sajcaya vizva ca kakubbanda tu aropita svatanya atas jala!" Then suddenly, they free the two witches magically appeared and they are awakened. Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora can't believe that they are finally free by Huaxing and Shanying and Friends and they thank them, but Huaxing, Shanying and friends see them that they were trapped inside the minor for 40 years and they thought that they can never get out so they free them and they thanks them to free them. So the eight magic uses decides to find away to break Yorukuma's spells but how? Tanshuai came and tell the witches that they and Nei'er will find a solution to break the evil magic users's spell and it's called a "Wand of Light", it is assembled by putting together a Measure of Courage, a Ring of Love and a Gem of Ice lit by Hope's Eternal Flame. But Hawazaki asks him what she and the other friends can find first? At the forbidden forest, Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and the gang came and look for a Measure of Courage, the first peace to make a Wand of Light, they think that the Measure of Courage was seen inside the bush and they can try and get it out, but it can't use. They've got an idea to get it out of this bush, they used their telepathic magic on the Measure of Courage and teleports it to them. Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and their friends got the Measure of Courage out of the bush, now they need to find the second peace, a Gem of Ice Lit by Hope's Eternal Flame. Later the gang goes to the grotto in Iceland to look for a Gem of Ice so they see that it was lit by Hope's Eternal Flame, they turns on the light and find it and then they see the Gem of Ice Lit by Hope's Eternal Flame so Huaxing and Shanying and Friends grabbed one and they said that they only need one and they must get the other peace of the Wand of Light was Hope's Eternal Flame and now all they need is a Ring of Love. Meanwhile in the lair, Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi see Agents Shongju and Tohu who are on Yorukuma's side and they told them that they need their help, but Agents Shongju and Tohu used their magic to get out of this minor and they get out of here. Back to Huaxing, Shanying and Friends, they goes to the ball mountain to look for a Ring of Love as they opena secret door or hideout. So Hawazaki said "If we can find a Ring of Love, we can build a Wand of Light if we made all parts, we can break the evil spell." She and PinYin summons her spell to locate a Ring of Love and she did. Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and the gang have found the Ring of Love that Hawazaki have used her located magic that they all must build a Wand of Light at this moment, then start to build the Wand of Light with the Measure of Courage, the Gem of Ice Lit by Hope's Eternal Flame and the Ring of Love knows as the peace parts of it that they have found in locations of each place and going to the place of Yorukuma's lare to break her spells. After they finish building a Wand of Light, they arrives in Yorukuma's den as they've stolen the guards uniforms and dress up in disguise. Then suddenly, it was Yorukuma, Na-Ta-Sha, Bao-Lisi, Agent Shongju and Tohu and they knowing that the guards are good immortal friends in disguise and they have a Wand of Light to break Yorukuma's spells, but the immortal magic users in disguised use their Wand of Light to defeated Yorukuma and they said "Azrita zraddahaya, parakrama, hataza, rati ca yazas, asmakam mantra ripupaska bhavitavya khanda!" Then a Wand of Light's powers is too much stronger than Yorukuma and she now lost her powers. After Yorukuma lost her powers Huaxing, Shanying, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora told her that's what they were powerful than the magic Wand of Light and then Yorukuma started running for her life and then she, Agents Shongju and Tohu trip over by Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi. Huaxing and Shanying and Friends didn't realize that Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi are on their side and they are against Dodureiyo Yorukuma, Agent Shongju and Agent Tohu. Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi told them that they and Agents Shongju and Tohu hated each other and they look at them that they'll be back so they can show Agents Shongju and Tohu if they ever do Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi's victims again. Later Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora thank Huaxing and Shanying and Friends for breaking Yorukuma's curse, but the Wand of Light can help Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora if there anything troubles, so the magic will take care of them so Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora magically disappear with their powers. So Huaxing and Shanying and Friends also returned home and they lived happily ever. The End! Characters * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * Dodureiyo Shinzo * Nei'er Fanwindo * Usagi-Yoshika * Shiro-Tora * Dodureiyo Yorukuma * Agent Shongju * Agent Tohu Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies